GTA Christmas Special
by seeker24
Summary: During the Christmas of 2013,the De Santa decided to make their first Christmas party but what will happen at the party with some unexpected guest coming?Two shot with the second chapter is where the party start. Also,Jimmy has a girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys,it been a while since my last chapter of GTA VI,I been thinking and stop writing for a while so I think I make a story for this Christmas since I been on hiatus for a log time. It about on how our GTA V trio celebrate Christmas. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **We start our story on the day before Christmas with Michael in his house,watching the Television**

"Ahh,so relax,no Norton,no heist and no sneaky shits that get me into trouble. Just a relaxing day with nothing to do"That what Michael said but...he wrong

"Honey!Come to the kitchen for a second please!"His wife,Amanda called him from the kitchen

"Dammit,when I though I could relax all day lazying my ass...Coming!"Michael head to the kitchen in response to his wife call

"Here you are,I need you to go to the supermarket and buy something with Jimmy for our party"Amanda said

"What party?"Michael asked

"You din't read my message I sent you yesterday?"Amanda asked

"What message?"After hearing that question,Amanda sighed

"Checked your phone"Amanda said and Michael quickly get out his phone and check there a new message from Amanda dated yesterday

"Oh,this must be while I have some drinking contest with Trevor at Vanilla Unicorn. That dumbass never give up and Franklin help me last night while Trevor passed out"Michael said while remembering what happen last night and give a little chuckle

"That not the problem,I will send you the list later now go with Jimmy to the department store"Amanda order

"Yeah,yeah. No problem,this is easy as robbing a jewel store"Michael said

"Whatever just please don't get the wrong stuff"Amanda said

"Where Jim?"Michael asked

"Up stair at his room maybe"Amanda said and Michael quickly go up stair to his son room and found Jim playing his video game as usual

"Come on!Kill that nigga over there...Woah!Watch out!"Jimmy said and din't notice his father enter

"Gotta go bro"He quickly off his Television and his game after realizing his father presence

"Ever heard of knocking?"Jimmy asked

"Well sorry about that and I thought you playing quitely now. Anyway,get your lazy ass to down stair,we doing some shopping for the party"Michael said

"Oh,the Christmas party. Okay"Jimmy get off the bed and goes down stair with his father and Michael phone recieve a message

"Hmm,okay since we got the list we ready to go"Michael and Jimmy head to the door and open it

"Ahh,it snowing. Too cold,good I wear jacket before going out"Both of them head enter Michael's Taligater and head to the department store at Little Portola

"So,inviting someone for this party?"Michael said as he start the car and the radio is on Los Santos FM

"Umm,no one...maybe"Jimmy response

"Hmm,from your tone it sound like you have a girlfriend"Michael said

"Oh come on pop,I'm just a big fat boy who just have eight friend and there just from the game I played,who the fuck will like me?"Jimmy response

"It just a hunch son,no need to take it seriously"As the gate open,Michael drive to the department store

"Fuck,this road is too slippery,I can't drive quickly like this"Michael grunted

"Please don't drive recklessly just because you want this shits over quickly"Jimmy said

"Don't worry Jim,I won't let us end up in a hospital one day before Christmas"Michael said

"Just please be careful pop"Jimmy said. They arrive at the department store and Michael park his car

"Let get this done fast"Michael and Jimmy get out and enter the department store. The store look nice with holiday theme decoration all over the place

"Okay let see what first on the list"Michael check the message that Amanda send him before

"Okay,let go to the fruit section and buy some fruits"They both take a trolley and head to the fruit section

"Hmm,we need 2 packets of orange;Jim,help me and put them to the trolley while I go search for melons"Michael leave the trolley and search the place for melons

"Hmm...where the fuck it is...aha,there it is"Michael quickly take a few melons and put them into the plastic that is ready there

"Okay,now search for grapes..."While Michael searching for grape he bump into someone who he don't want too

"Woah!Hey watch where you wal- Trevor?"Michael look surprise to found him here

"Oh hey Mikey,what your doing here,I though you had a maid that help you buy all this kind of things?"Trevor asked

"It one day before Christmas,you though I not gonna give them a vacation or somethig,it almost holiday"Michael replied

"Now,what your doing here?"Michael asked

"Oh just walking around here and just though to visit you but...uh"Trevor pause

"Are you lost?"Michael asked

"No!Of course no!I just uh...Oh fuck you!I tell you the truth,I lost okay!I passed out and still recovering. Suddenly,I cannot remember the way around the city. Also,my phone and money is gone!"Trevor said

"So,you forgot your way around the city because you passed out but how you passed out?"Michael asked

"I got hit by a guitar by a busker for making him mad,I just said he should play a sexsaphone rather than the guitar,he hit me after. I gonna fucking kill that busker if I find him,I will give him a "good job""Trevor said angrily while Michael sigh

"Well,good luck"Michael quickly head to his trolley but Trevor stop him in his track

"Come on Mikey,help me find that busker"Trevor said

"No,I got more important things to do Trev,I don't have time to help you"Michael said and Trevor seem not giving up easily

"Come on Mike,you my best friend"Trevor said

"Okay!Wait for me outside at my car okay!You remember my car right?"Michael said

"Yeah don't worry,I'll be waiting outside"Trevor said heading to the exit

"Glad he remember the exit,I need to get this done fast"Michael head back to the trolley and put the things into it,he see the orange already there but his son is nowhere to see

"Now where the fuck is Jim...oh well he already a grown up"Michael go to search the group

"Hmm...here the grapes"When he done the first part of the list,he get out the fruit section and see his son with...a girl around the same age as Jimmy

"A Christmas party?Of course I coming!Thanks again for lending me the book,see ya"The girl who a bit taller than Jimmy,she has black eye and long blonde hair,she wear a black camisole with a small jacket and a skirt,he also wear a pair of brown boots

"Yeah,no problem,see ya Lilian"Jimmy then make his way to the trolley but see his father already done picking the fruit

"Oh shit...hey dad!Finish already"Jimmy said with his tone trying to make Michael forget what he see

"Who that girl?"Michael asked

"Just a friend of mine..."Jimmy said with his tone sound a little panic

"Hmm...you lying"Michael said

"Uhh,okay dad. I tell you all after this done okay,we need to hurry"Jimmy said

"Huh...okay son,promise to tell me who that girl later,now what next on the list"Michael check his phone and the next one is to get chicken meat

"Chicken meat,okay let go to the froze section"Both of them head to the froze section and start searching for the meat

 **A few minutes later...**

"Okay,since we got the meat and the groceries. Let head back"Michael said

 **After a few minute of waiting and they finally get out...**

"Finally,this shits done!"Michael head to the car and forget about something or someone

"Hey Mike,you took like fucking forever in there"Trevor said getting up from one of bench he sitting

"Oh T,I almost forget about you"Michael said

"Dad,what uncle T doing here?"Jimmy asked

"Oh Jimmy,you here too. Your father wanna help me catch an asshole that stole my phone and money"Trevor said and Michael sigh

"Yeah,yeah,whatever;Jim,help me put this at the trunk"Michael open the trunk of the car and put the stuff with Jimmy and Trevor helping

"Done,now I gonna get this back to the-"Someone bump to Michael

"Hey watch where you go!"Michael said,the one who bump to Michael is a busker

"Sorry,gotta go!"The busker run from the three but Trevor stop him

"Wait,you look familiar"Trevor said and realize it the busker from before

"You!Where the fuck my stuff!"Trevor said angrily

"Oh shit!"He stomp on Trevor's foot and run away

"Fucked!Dammit!Mikey come on!Your stuff could wait!"Trevor quickly chase down the busker

"Trev!Ahh,fuck!Drive this too the house Jim!"Michael toss the car key to his son and quickly follow Trevor

"Dad!Ugh"Jimmy get in the car and start the car

Meanwhile,Trevor and Michael is trying to catch the busker

"Hey you!You gonna be dead if I got you!"Trevor said ignoring the pedestrian that is walking along the way. Trevor go so fast until Michael cannot catch up

"T Wait!Dammit,I'm not so active as my old day"Michael said taking a breath

The busker ran into the alley and get cornered

"Finally,I get you...that was quite a run"Trevor said

"Please dude,here your phone and wallet,I din't use them at all. Please don't hurt me"The busker said and hand Trevor his stuff

"Ah,good. Now look at me,look at me!"The busker lift his face and got a punch in his face

"Take that you fucking asshole!"Trevor said

"T!Finally I get you,woah. He pass out"Michael said examining the busker

"Glad you din't kill him"Michael said

"It a day before Christmas,like I want to be in Santa Naughty list"Trevor joked

"Whatever,let go"Michael said and they see Jimmy waiting them in the car

"Well T,since you got your stuff,just call your friend and pick you up"Michael said

"I know that,see ya then. I finally recover so I can remember the route"Trevor said walking but Michael stop him

"Wanna come night?To my Christmas Party"Michael said

"Yeah,I'm going. See ya M"Trevor leave and Michael enter the car

"Well then Jim,how about telling your friend for before like you promise"Michael said as Jimmy start driving

"Oh uh...dammit,I should just drive to home rather than waiting you,she...uh...my girlfriend"Jimmy said and Michael look happy

"Finally,my son has become a true man"Michael try to hug his son

"Please pop,no fucking hug,I'm driving"Jimmy said and Michael give him a chuckle

* * *

 **Arrive at the house...**

Michael and Jimmy get out the stuff from the trunk and enter the house

"Big dad in the house bitches!"Michael and Jimmy bring the stuff to the kitchen

"Thanks honey"Amanda said

"Yeah,also,I got something to tell you"Michael said

"Dad,please that is a surprise"Jimmy said

"Sorry son,gotta tell your mother"Michael said teasingly

"Jimmy got a girlfriend!"Michael shout almost the whole house could hear

"What!?"Amanda said while the other voice come from the upstair

"Jimmy has a girlfriend!Not fair"Tracey come racing to down stair from his room

"Relax everyone,I though I gonna introduce here during tonight party but you ruin everything dad"Jimmy said

"Well,sorry. I going out for some air"Michael go out the house for a walk

"Hope tonight isn't so crazy"Michael said as he smoking

* * *

 **Well,like the first chapter?The second one gonna be the party,hope you enjoy the story!See ya all later.**


	2. Unexpected guest!

**Hey guys welcome to the second chapter,this is where the party start and hope you enjoy this story,let start the party!but someone come and ruin it,who will it be!?**

* * *

That night before Christmas,De Santa residence has been decorate with many Christmas theme decoration and there is a Christmas tree in the living room. Michael is helping his wife with the food while his two children had just finish decorating the house

"Okay,it almost for them to arrive. Get ready and welcome them with an open hearts"Michael said

"Bad acting dad"His son,Jimmy said

"Yeah you right,just welcome them as always"Michael said. They heard a car outside

"That engine,that must be Franklin,get ready okay"Michael said and both of his child head to their rooms. Amanda is wearing a red dress with his hair tied up while Michael is wearing his white suit.

 **In front of the house...**

Franklin get out of his Buffalo S and quickly head to the door as it really cold. He is wearing a long jacket to keep him warm,while underneath is a green shirt with a long brown pants

"Hope my cloth is good enough"Franklin ring the doorbell

"Coming!"Amanda voice is heard,she open the door a greet Franklin

"Hi Franklin"Amanda greet

"Hi too Amanda"Franklin enter the house and look around,it really cozy in here. He been here many time but time it feel really cozy

"Hey Frank whatsup?"Hearing his friend and mentor voice,he greet him with smile

"Hey M,you house seem cozy for the first time"Franklin said while receiving handshake

"Well,we decorate it for this holiday season,it our first time doing this"Michael said

"Thanks for inviting me anyway and Merry Christmas"Franklin said

"It not midnight yet"

"Don't be like that man,it Christmas"Franklin smile and sit on the couch. Suddenly,the doorbell ring again

"I go get it!"Michael said,he head for the door and open it,he see two familiar faces

"Merry Christmas Michael!"The one who save Michael life and an agent for IAA,Norton in his white suit

"Merry Christmas Mikey"His crazy friend,Trevor in his casual cloth except he wear jacket because of the cold

"How did you know about this Norton?"Michael asked

"Ask that to your friend here"Norton said

"Trevor?really?"

"What the problem Mikey,the more the merrier,right?"Trevor said

"Whatever,come on in"Michael invited and both of them enter

"Hey Amanda,beautiful as ever"Trevor said sarcastically

"Shut up Trevor"Amanda said

"Hey Uncle T"Jimmy and Tracey come down stair. Tracey wear a pink blouse while Jimmy wear his suit with the tie loosened

"Hey Jim"Trevor greet

"Well Jimmy,where your girlfriend?"Michael asked

"Wait,you have a girlfriend Jimmy?"Trevor asked curiously

"Uh...yeah. She gonna come right now I think"Jimmy said

"Oh,you finally come a big man. Let me hug you"

"Please,no fucking hug!Why you and dad is almost the same"Jimmy said and everyone laugh. The laugh was stop by the doorbell ring

"That must be Lilian,I got the door"Jimmy said heading to the door. He open it and Lilian greet him

"Hey Jimmy,great house"Lilian said. She is wearing a black dress with brown jacket

"Uh..yeah,come on in"Jimmy said

"So you Jimmy girlfriend. My name Michael,nice to meet you"Michael said offering a handshake

"Nice to meet you two,Mr. De Santa. Jimmy talk a lot about you"Lilian said accepting the handshake

"Hope it all good story and you could call me Michael"Michael said

"I'm Jimmy's mother,Amanda. Nice to meet you dear"Amanda greet

"Well,they a bunch of friends of mine here too"Michael said

"So your Jimmy's girlfriend huh. I'm his uncle"Trevor interupted

"Stop with the jokes,you not their uncle but you look like one so don't confuse her any further"Michael said

"Yeah,yeah. Whatever"Trevor said going to the couch

After a few hours,Lester and Paige **(Who is couple at the time),** Lamar and Trevor's worker arrived.

"Well I believe everyone here so-"Michael was interrupted by a ring on the door

"They still people coming Amanda?"Michael asked

"No,I think everyone here"Amanda replied to his husband. Michael goes to the door and open it,he surprise to see a...C4 in front of his door

"What the fuck!?"Michael quickly goes back to the house and the C4 explode

"Woah,Mikey you OK?"Trevor asked helping Michael get up

"That was a close call,what the fuck a C4 doing here?"Michael respond

"M,someone in the backyard"Franklin said and see them with a gun

"Oh shit,they have guns"Franklin said

"Frank,here!"Trevor tossed Franklin a Desert Eagle

"Why you bring a gun to a Christmas Part?"Franklin asked

"Uhh...reasons"Trevor replied. Franklin quickly get out and start to fend them off

"It night in the Christmas and I don't wanna to dirty my hand. Oh well,just hurt them a little them"Franklin aim at the leg to weaken them. Meanwhile,someone arrive in front of the house

"What the-Fabien?"Michael was surprised to see the guy who almost ruin his family

"That asshole?"Amanda asked

"Tracey stay in the room,Jim you too,bring your girlfriend too"Both of them could just nods while Jimmy is trying to find a reason to explain what happen to Lilian

"T,you got weapons in your truck right?"Michael asked

"How the heck you know that?"Trevor asked

"Reasons"Michael replied. Both of them head outside and quickly grab any guns they could found in Trevor's truck

"Namaste Michael"Fabien greet looking calm with some bodyguards on his side

"Why you came here huh?"Michael asked

"I heard you had a party so I hire some..."Gangs" to help me out for my revenge"Fabien said

"Revenge huh?You sure had a balls to do that during a night before Christmas"Trevor said

"Oh well,let start the party shall we?"Fabien asked

"I'm sorry sir but you not in the list"Michael open fire against Fabien but he dodge it well and his bodyguard open fires as well. Back to Franklin,he just knock them off and Lamar fill him the information

"This Christmas party is not really plan well..."Franklin go to the front to join Michael while the rest stay inside for safety because,when the trio is together,a chaos will sure happen

"Oh yeah,head shot baby!"Trevor said

"Good job taking my bodyguards out,now try this for a size"Fabien run to the street with many gang members waiting

"Oh shit"Franklin curse

"This gonna be a long night boys"Michael said

The trio burst their way through by shooting down all gang members

"Die motherfucker!"Michael said

"Reinforcement at 9 o'clock!"Franklin said and Trevor check his watch

"It 11 PM Frank"Trevor said

"No fool,over there!"Franklin pointed a few cars arriving

"So that what it mean"Trevor said

The trio make their way through the horde of hitmans while Fabien just keep shooting from a far and throwing Grenade

"That fucking asshole!"Michael cursed

 **Meanwhile...in Jimmy's room**

"So,that the guy who almost stole your mother and ruin your family?"Lilian asked

"Uh..yeah"Jimmy sigh because of the explaining he had to do

"Your family is really interesting Jimmy"Lilian said. Tracey enter the room

"Well,you must know my little sister here,Tracey"Jimmy said

"I can't believe you get a beauty like this...she do not deserve you"Tracey joked and Lilian chuckle

"Shut the fuck up Tracey"Jimmy said

We back to the trio who just finish the last hitman

"What you do now Fabien?"Michael asked pointing a gun at his head. Fabien is trembling right now

"How the fuck you kill many of them...?"Fabien asked still tembling

"When we three together,things happen"Michael said

"Now,I give you three choice. One,Leave San Andreas. Two,choose one and three..."Michael grin

"What the third choice!?"

"Three!Your a dead guy"Michael said while moving the gun a little bit closer to Fabien's head

"Okay!I leave San Andreas!You won't see me I promise!"Fabien said

"Good but if I see you again,your head will crash into bits in a...really bad way"Michael said standing up

"Now,go!"Trevor continue and Fabien run off

"I will never try to mess with you M"Franklin said

"Let get back to the house,it almost midnight"Michael said looking up at the sky and snow fall

"It snowing,let get back inside"The trio enter the house with everyone already in the TV room

"Oh good you guys save!"Lamar said

"We been into many situations like this guys,come on"Michael said and the trio seat together with the rest of the group as the countdown for Christmas will start

"Three...two...one!"The bell ring and it Christmas!

"Merry Christmas!"Trevor said

"You guys may be hungry,let eat!"Amanda said while smiling. The rest of the party is eating and drinking. Everyone is so happy and look on what will happen it the future. It all a happy ending as always

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well guys,hope you like this story. Also,about GTA VI;Don't worry,I will continue it after I get back into the track. Thanks for the all support for this year and Merry Christmas guys!**


End file.
